disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Vrinda.dance/Ninja "J
Kim's POV I finished my dinner and ran up stairs immediately. Usually around this time, Jack would literally swing by to visit. My parents don't mind and they promised to keep their mouth shut about everything that's going on between Jack and me. So I sat on my bed and waited. I heard a soft knock on my window and opened it. A masked face met mines and Jack's eyes filled with joy. "Kimmy!" he yelled and hugged me around my neck. "Hey Jack," I hugged him back. We separated and he jumped in and unwrapped his hood. "So anything new?" he asked as he went over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Same old," I murmured, reaching up and gave him a peck on the lips. He pulled me into a deeper kiss. "I think we should really make our act a little more real, don't you?" he asked when we separated from our kiss. "How?" "How about a little fight tomorrow at school and the dojo?" "Umm, sounds great," and kissed him again. ---- The next day, I walked to school listening to my iPod. Once I made it inside the school, I walked up to my locker. Jack's locker was across the hallway and he turned slightly when I entered. He nodded once. I nodded back and grabbed my history books. I closed my locker and he closed his. We crossed paths and he 'accidently' knocked my books out of my hands. "Watch where you're going, Jack!" I yelled at him. "Why don't you?" he snapped back as a little crowd formed. The whole school knows about our 'hatred' for each other. "Oh so you're not even going to apologize!" "Why should I?" he snapped back. Damn, he's such a good actor but I could match his skill any time of the day. "Ughh! I can't stand you!" I snarled at him. "I can't stand you either!" he hissed back, "I'm so happy that we broke up!" "Fine!" "Fine!" We glared at each other. I could see a speck of excitement behind his cute chocolate brown eyes. The bell rang and the crowd slowly broke away from us. I bent down and grabbed my books. "Good show," Jack murmured quietly and 'stormed' off in the direction of his first class. I smiled a little and grabbed my books. "Wow," an annoying familiar voice made me roll my eyes, "That was unexpected." "What do you want, Tyson?" I sighed. He bent down and helped me pick up my books before giving it to me. "You and Jack do really hate each other," Tyson said when we stood up. "Of course we do," I said and looked away in case he saw the laughter that played in my eyes. "Kim," Tyson's annoying voice suddenly turned serious, "You and Jack love each other, don't you?" "What?" "I know everything," Tyson stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I mean, you were really upset when Aaron made you call and break up with Jack." "Tyson, what are you saying?" "I'm saying that I'm such a stupid idiot." "You could say that again," I shuttered at the thought that he might break everything to Atsuko. "I've never met my Sensei until about two weeks ago and what she's doing to you guys is wrong," he looked at me, "I've been fooled." "How?" "Atsuko, I think that's her name, called me one day about three months ago saying that she would like me to join her Golden Tigers dojo that's opening up. There, I would be able to learn everything about karate. I saw that as a chance to get stronger so I joined and met Aaron. I should have noticed that a weird guy about our age taught all the classes. His name was Kazuki." A shiver ran down my spine at the name of the creepy grandson of Takayuki. "You were a fool, Tyson," I said, "But why should I believe you. I mean all you do is trying so hard to make Jack and me miserable. That's Atsuko's main objective right now. But, now you caught us. So you could go and report everything to Aaron." "Who said I was going to do that?" Tyson raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Are you saying you'll help Jack and me?" "It's what is right," Tyson shrugged as we started walking to my first period. "Why should I trust you?" "Because, I could be a spy for you," Tyson winked, "I've never wanted anything to do with this problem. Now that I am involved, I feel like I was responsible for everything." "Tyson-" I started. "If Atsuko didn't even call me, I would have joined the Bobby Wasabi dojo. It's just that I was very new to town and everything." I thought about this. I was quiet for the rest of the walk. I was quiet through 1st period. Maybe if I did trust Tyson, everything would be easier. But can I? I kept thinking and asking myself the same question as I made my way to the dojo. "Looked who showed up on time," Jack's voice broke my thoughts. I looked up to see the guys surrounding him. "It's good I even showed up this time," I hissed. "You two need to stop!" Rudy yelled, I've never seen him this angry, "You two are suppose to be Wasabi Warriors! You two are suppose to be friends! I can't stand this anymore! Your hatred towards each other is getting on my last nerve! I hereby banish you two from this dojo until you two stop arguing!" ---- "Ow! Not so hard Kimmy!" Jack whined as I applied pressure to his bruised lip. It turned out, Jack winked at me to continue arguing to make everything convincing. So Jack and I got into a little karate fight and I punched him, unexpectedly too hard; bruising his bottom lip. Rudy shoved the both of us out of his dojo and slammed the doors on us. So Jack came by as usual tonight and I'm trying my best to tend to it. "Sorry Jack," I sighed and gave him an ice pack before sitting beside him. "So now what do we do?" I asked, "I mean, we're not allowed back into the dojo until we 'make up'." "We continue to act," he said, wincing in pain. We sat in silence; both having nothing to say until I broke it," Jack, I have something to say." "Well, go ahead, Kimmy, I'm listening." I told him everything about what Tyson said. "I don't know Kim," he looked away from me when I finished. "I'm confused, too, Jack, but he does know everything about us and he could be useful for this battle." Jack seemed to think it about the whole situation for about fifteen minutes until someone busted into my room. "I knew you two were still seeing each other!" Tyson appeared, laughing. "What do you want, Tyson?" Jack stood up and herded me behind him. "I'm here to talk to you. You thought about my offer yet?" Jack stood there, motionless. He seems to be still thinking about it. I snapped my fingers in front of my boyfriend's face several times to wake him up. "Fine," Jack looked up and forced a smile, "But if you mess one thing up, I will find a way to break you." "I cross my heart," Tyson literally did. "Welcome to the club, Tyson," I smiled. Tyson came in and took a seat in my computer chair. Jack sat down watching Tyson's action through narrowed eyes. "So," I tried to loosen up the tension in the room, "Any news about the Golden Tigers?" "Nothing," Tyson shook his head sadly, "So far, Kazuki says that as long as you two hate each other, there's no threat focused on Atsuko, so everything's normal for once." "That's good," I sighed and looked up at Jack. My boyfriend seems to be registering everything as Tyson continued talking on and on about the Golden Tigers. "So for now, you two are safe, but your grandfather isn't," Tyson finally finished. "Takayuki really does want to murder my grandfather," Jack looked out my window, "I just need to figure out why!" "You will, and I'll try to get anything from my side," Tyson said as he stood up. "Alright then," Jack stood up to and reached out a hand, "Thanks Ty. We really appreciate your help. Just don't get caught." "Don't worry I won't," Tyson winked as he took Jack's hand, "You two better be careful, too. Oh and Jack, you gotta a little something on your lip." Tyson pointed to his lip indicating that Jack had a bruise on his lip. "Get outta of here," Jack smiled and smacked Tyson on the shoulder. When Tyson left, Jack and I were left in silence. He broke it by saying he's calling it a night. "Night, Kimmy," he kissed me on the lips. "Night Jack," I kissed him back. "Whatever happens, Tyson won't betray us," Jack said before jumping out my window. How could he be so sure? Please comment below! Watch the vidoes! Category:Blog posts